Mekakushi Dan and Twilight Sky
by Suishou no Sekai
Summary: [Remake dari "That Girl Nicknamed Resia"] Mekakushi Dan menjalani hari-hari biasa mereka setelah Hibiya dan Konoha bergabung. Tetapi suatu hari seorang gadis bermata merah muncul dari dimensi lain dan menarik teman-temannya ke dimensi mereka. "I'll stop time to save everyone."


**Mekakushi Dan and Twilight Sky**

**By: Kaede Hoshizora**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kae: Atashi... bikin remake aja... yang satu itu...**

**Ai: Kenapa?**

**Kae: Karena... cerita itu... OOC banget...**

**Yuuhi: Jadinya? Bikin remake?**

**Kae: Iya...**

**Yoru: Kok Kae lemes sih?**

**Yui: (hanya terdiam)**

**Yamato: Gara-gara liburnya itu banyak PR dan dia stress ngerjainnya...**

**Shiro: Daripada kebanyakan curcol, langsung aja!**

**Haru: Siapa yang dimunculin dari Twilight Sky?**

**Ai: Semuanya... (seret Hina)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Atashi sang author stress ini tidak mungkin punya KagePro. Bakal kacau balau kalau atashi yang punya. KagePro belongs to Shizen no Teki-P/Jin. Atashi hanya punya karakter-karakter di Twilight Sky (nama gang juga) dan cerita ini.**

**Warning: Walaupun sudah di-IC-kan(?), bisa aja karakternya pada OOC. Bahasa bisa nggak baku, cerita ngebosenin, mungkin mirip cerita remake Harukawa Ayame, sangat atau sedikit gaje, dll. Dan yang paling atashi takutkan adalah sangat OC-centric. Bermain dengan warna. Cerita pribadi dicampur dengan cerita KagePro.**

**Genre: Friendship, (sedikit) Romance, Humor, Fantasy, Supernatural, Action, Drama.**

**Summary: [Remake dari "That Girl Nicknamed Resia"] Mekakushi Dan menjalani hari-hari biasa mereka setelah Hibiya dan Konoha bergabung. Tetapi suatu hari seorang gadis bermata merah muncul dari dimensi lain dan menarik teman-temannya ke dimensi mereka. "I'll stop time to save everyone."**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-Color 1: White and Red-**

"My name contains a very dark memory. I can't tell that memory to all of you. So, just call me Lyra. Nice to meet all of you." **–Kurosawa Alice (Lyra)**

"My eyes aren't cursed. They don't have any powers. But, because of my existence, my clan is in danger. I should deserved to die." **–Suzuyuki Ai (Hime)**

* * *

**-This chapter tells a story of member No. 5 and No. 8 of Twilight Sky...-**

**-Two girls that knew they are unusual and wished to die...-**

**-Now, shall we tell the story?-**

* * *

[**Flashback, 10 years ago**]

"Tsubomi-chan! Shuuya-kun! Kousuke-kun!"

Ketiga anak yang dipanggil namanya segera menoleh ke belakang.

"Halo, Yuuhi-chan!" sahut si anak bermata kucing.

"Kamu membawa teman lagi, Yuuhi?" tanya si anak berambut hijau.

"Iya! Kuperkenalkan, ini Yamato-kun, Yui-chan, dan Yoru-kun!"

"Salam kenal!" tanggap 3 anak yang diperkenalkan seorang anak berambut putih keunguan.

"Salam kenal juga!" balas si anak yang memakai **hoodie** putih.

"Ayo kita bermain di sana!" si anak berambut putih keunguan itu berkata.

"Ayo!" sahut mereka semua.

-**Sementara itu di tempat lain**-

"Aya-neesan, kemana Tsu-chan, Shuu-kun, dan Kou-kun?" tanya seorang anak berambut cokelat panjang yang mencapai paha atasnya dan bermata merah.

"Mereka bermain bersama teman-teman mereka. Kau lagi-lagi mengikuti panggilan orang." Jawab seorang anak yang memakai syal merah dan setahun lebih tua dari si anak tersebut.

"Soalnya... aku pikir... nama mereka terlalu panjang..."

"Tidak apa-apa, kamu memanggil mereka dengan aksenmu sendiri, kan?"

"Un! Miyuki-chan, kamu kemana? Dah, Aya-neesan!" Si anak itu melambaikan tangan pada si anak bersyal merah tersebut sambil pergi mencari adik temannya.

Si anak bersyal merah itu hanya melambaikan tangan sambil berpikir, "Ai-chan mempunyai mata merah juga. Apa dia punya kekuatan mata seperti adik-adikku itu juga?"

* * *

[**Skip Time, 3 years ago**]

"Sudah lama aku tidak ke kota ini! Aku rindu Ayano!" Seorang gadis berambut ungu cerah yang dikepang dua berkata begitu.

"Souka... Bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan? Apa kamu baik-baik saja selama di sana?"

"Baik-baik saja, kok! Hanya... aku mesti berpisah dengan Yuka..."

"Sabar saja, kok! Suatu saat nanti, pasti kamu akan bertemu dengannya lagi!"

"Terima kasih! Aku ingin mengunjungi Takane-senpai dan Haruka-senpai! Dah, Ayano!"

"Dadah!" Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda muncul di samping Ayano.

"Apa dia temanmu, Ayano?" tanya sang pemuda dengan nada datar.

"Iya! Kamu tahu dia dari aku, kan? Namanya Murasakibara Sakura!"

"Souka... Cepat masuk kelas, bel masuk sudah berbunyi."

"Oke, Shintaro-kun!"

* * *

[**Skip Time, Normal Timeline**]

"Kido-saaannn!" Seorang gadis berambut pirang memanggil seorang gadis berambut hijau.

"Kamu mau apa, Alice?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok – tolong panggil aku Lyra. Aku benci nama itu."

"Kamu sudah memanggilku 5 kali hari ini dan kamu bilang 'Tidak apa-apa' ?"

"Maaf, Kido-san, aku bosan..."

"Mengapa kamu tidak berbicara dengan Chiemi?"

"Mii-chan sedang menjahit, dan aku tidak boleh mengganggunya."

"Kamu sama berisiknya dengan Kano. Mestinya hanya Chiemi yang ke sini."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Asahi-san yang memintaku dan Mii-chan ke sini."

"Danchou-mu?" "Iya, Kido-san."

* * *

[**Lyra's POV**]

Halo, pembaca! Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian. Pertama, perkenalkan dulu, namaku adalah Kurosawa Alice. Tapi jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, karena nama itu menyimpan sebuah kenangan yang kelam. Panggil saja aku Lyra, karena aku suka bermain harpa dan aku sendiri yang menciptakan nama itu.

Dari namaku tadi, kalian mengira aku setengah Jepang, bukan? Yup! Aku berdarah setengah Jepang dan setengah Inggris. Nama Alice diberikan oleh ibuku yang orang Inggris. Dan nama keluarga Kurosawa itu dari ayahku.

Namaku mirip Alice dari Pandora Hearts? Iya sih, tapi aku hanya punya nama yang sama dengannya. Dan aku memang suka manga Pandora Hearts. Selain itu, hobiku adalah minum teh merah dan makan **cocoa scone**, makanan khas Inggris.

Sebenarnya aku pindah dari Inggris untuk tinggal di kota Tsuchikae di Jepang. Lalu aku tak sengaja menemukan seorang pemuda yang dapat berteleportasi. Untuk menjaga rahasia gang mereka, aku dipaksa masuk ke dalam gang itu yang bernama Twilight Sky. Pemimpinnya, Asahi-san, memintaku untuk tinggal di sana sampai seseorang yang dapat pindah ke dimensi lain menjadi anggota mereka. Dan seseorang ini adalah Hime-chan.

Lalu aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang dapat menghilang sesukanya dan berkenalan dengannya. Namanya Sumizome Chiemi. Aku mengajaknya masuk TS dan dia pun setuju. Nama panggilannya "Mii" karena seseorang yang salah mengucapkan namanya. Oleh Hime-chan kita dibawa ke dimensi Mekaku City. Dan kita ditugaskan memata-matai sebuah gang yang bernama Mekakushi Dan. Dan di sinilah aku berada.

Kata Kido-san, aku sama berisiknya dengan Kano-san. Tapi Shintaro-san menganggapku sama mengganggunya seperti Ene-chan. Sedangkan Hibiya-kun memandangku seperti sama dengan Momo-chan. Aku paling akrab dengan Mary-chan.

* * *

[**Normal POV**]

"Mary-chan! Boleh aku pinjam manga Kuroshitsuji-mu?" tanya Lyra.

"Bo-boleh kok, Lyra-chan! Ini, si-silahkan!"

"Terimakasih, Mary-chan!" "Un!"

"Lyraaa!" teriak seorang gadis yang rambutnya dikepang dua juga tetapi sepanjang punggungnya, dan memiliki rambut pendek yang tidak dikepang yang berada di sekitar pipi dan lehernya. Dia sedang memegang jahitannya yang belum selesai.

"Apa, Mii-chan?" tanya Lyra.

"Kamu 'kan jago dalam urusan berteman dengan binatang, dan Seto-san sedang tidak ada disini, jadi, tolong urus dia!" Mii menunjuk ke seekor kucing berbulu cokelat yang mempunyai warna putih di sekitar bagian mulut, telinga, kaki, serta ekor yang sedang duduk di depan pintu sambil mengeong pelan.

'Kucing siam?' pikir Lyra. Dia mengangkat kucing itu dan seketika tersenyum. Senyuman yang penuh misteri. "Oke, oke, kucing manis, tolong keluar, ya~" Lyra melepasnya keluar markas Mekakushi Dan.

Lalu Lyra menutup pintu. Sementara itu Mii mengambil sepiring negima dari tangan Konoha. "Konoha-san, kamu boleh makan sebanyak-banyaknya, tapi kamu harus makan yang lain selain negima atau kamu akan menderita penyakit akibat kurang gizi. Ckckck..." nasihat Mii.

"Lalu aku harus makan apa selain negima, Mii-san?" tanya Konoha dengan polos.

"Hmmm... Bagaimana kalau kamu pertama minum jus jeruk dulu?"

"Tapi bolehkah kamu yang membuatnya?" "Boleh, kok, tunggu sebentar."

Mii segera pergi ke dapur ketika seseorang menabrak pintu masuk. Dia terkejut dan segera meminta, er, **memerintahkan** Lyra membuka pintunya (lagi). Terlihatlah seorang pemuda yang ditimpa seorang gadis dan HP pemuda itu berisi(?) seorang gadis **cyber **yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lyra hanya **sweatdrop**.

* * *

"Ma-ma-ma-ma-maaf! A-a-aku ti-ti-tidak se-sengaja me-mena-nabra-brakmu! Se-sekali la-lagi, ma-maaaaafff!" Gadis itu meminta maaf dengan suara yang terbata-bata dan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

Mereka semua kini duduk di ruang tamu. Lyra dan Ene yang tertawa karena kejadian tadi dan bagaimana gadis itu meminta maaf segera diam setelah Kido menonjok perut Kano yang ikut tertawa. Hibiya hanya memelototi Shintaro dengan tatapan mengejek dan Konoha hanya meminum jus jeruk yang dibuatkan oleh Mii. Mary hanya terdiam.

"Er, tidak apa-apa, kok, tidak sakit—" ucapan Shintaro terputus.

"Kamu berbohong..." kata gadis itu.

'Sebenarnya gadis itu siapa?' batin mereka semua (min. Lyra, Mii, dan Konoha).

"**Hora, hora, Hime-chan, don't cry, okay?** (Hei, hei, Hime-chan, jangan menangis, oke?)" Lyra berkata pada gadis itu dengan bahasa Inggris . Gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

Semuanya (min. Lyra dan Mii) tidak mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan pada gadis itu. Tetapi mereka menangkap sebuah kata yang diucapkan Lyra dengan jelas. Kata itu adalah "Hime-chan".

"Apa gadis itu temanmu, Lyra?" tanya Kido.

"Iya. Kami memanggilnya dengan sebutan **Hime** (putri)." Jawab Lyra.

"Sepertinya dia pemalu ya~ Khukhukhu~" tawa Kano yang segera ditabok(?) oleh rambutnya Mary(?) yang sedang marah dan ditonjok kembali oleh Kido. Kasihan kau, Kano. [**Author dikejar Kano dan kabur dari markas Mekakushi Dan**]

"Kamu menggodanya dan aku bersumpah kamu akan masuk kuburan." Kata Kido dengan **deathglare**-nya yang membuat orang yang diliriknya merinding.

"Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa. A-aku sering diejek karena si-sifatku ini, ja-jadi aku ha-hanya terus di da-dalam pe-perpustakaan sekolah se-sepanjang hari..." kata gadis itu.

"Lyra-chan, temanmu itu mirip Mary, ya!" kata Ene.

"Diam kamu, Ene, Mary ada di sini." Shintaro memperingatkan Ene.

"Membosankan..." kata Hibiya dengan wajahnya yang membuat Mii bersumpah dia akan menonjok wajah itu suatu hari nanti. [**Author digebukin Mii sama Hibiya**]

"Mii-san, ada makanan bergizi lain tidak yang harus aku makan?" tanya Konoha.

"Ada kok, tunggu sebentar, ya, aku ambilkan dulu." Mii adalah orang pertama yang meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Na-namaku Suzuyuki Ai, te-tetapi teman-temanku me-memanggilku Hi-Hime, **yo-yoroshiku one-onegaishi-shimasu** (sa-salam ke-kena-nal)." Kata gadis yang diketahui bernama Ai atau Hime ini.

"**Yoroshiku onegaishimasu**..." balas semuanya.

"Himeeeee!" terdengar suara teriakan dari luar. Lyra hanya tersenyum ketika seorang gadis berambut putih keunguan, bermata ungu, memakai dua jepitan krem, memakai jaket pink bergaris putih dengan **hoodie** dan lambang bunga di dada kirinya, memakai celana ungu dan bersepatu kets putih masuk ke dalam markas itu.

"A-Asahi-san?" tanya Hime. Semuanya (min. Lyra dan Hime) langsung kaget melihat gadis itu. Dia sedikit berbeda dengan dulu, tetapi warna rambutnya yang anti **mainstream** dan mata ungunya yang mempunyai sedikit cahaya membuat mereka teringat akan gadis kecil yang dulu mereka temui.

"Yu-Yuuhi/Yuuhi-chan/Yuuhi-san?"

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Kae: Akhirnya chapter 1 remake ini selesai! Udah diomelin mama nih -_-**

**Izu: Nee-chan... -_-**

**Ai: Ma-Master, ka-kamu tidak me-membuat ka-karakter OOC lagi?**

**Kae: Tidak. Aku sudah tobat(?).**

**Yuuhi: Heeh... Mereka kaget ya...**

**Alice: Namaku memang sesuatu ya ._.**

**Chiemi: Kok aku hanya dimunculkan sedikit saja?**

**Kae: Maaf ya, soalnya atashi bikinnya SKS (Sistem Kebut Seharian) ._.**

**Hina: Soukaaa... Mau tidak menyelesaikan chapter ini?**

**Kae: Iya, dan yang menantikan cerita-cerita Vocaloid buatan atashi, sabar ya, memang atashi malas bikinnya ewe /dor**

**Izu: Tolong review setidaknya 3 atau 5 saja!**

**All: MIND TO RNR?**

* * *

"**I believe in you, so please don't betray us."**

**-Kaede Hoshizora**


End file.
